


starry eyes, blurry eyes

by orangeshoe



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: This is the worst. This is the worst.“This is the wo--”“Worst, I know,” Juza finishes for Kumon as he replaces the towel on Kumon’s forehead. “Stay still.”---------Kumon gets sick on Valentine's Day, and it's up to Juza to help him not feel guilty about it.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	starry eyes, blurry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> pretend lunar new year doesn’t often fall on the same weekend as valentine’s day i didn’t wanna deal with it
> 
> pls enjoy some soft fluff!!! the title is from carly rae jepsen's "no drug like me". shout out to the real ones you know who you are

This is the worst. This is  _ the _ worst.

“This is the wo--”

“Worst, I know,” Juza finishes for Kumon as he replaces the towel on Kumon’s forehead. “Stay still.”

Kumon whines and flails a little more, completely not staying still. “But nii-san, we were supposed to go out today! I had it all p.. Pl… pla--ACHOO!!”

Juza ducks in with a tissue in hand, covering Kumon’s nose perfectly in time. “I know, but we can go another day.”

Kumon finishes blowing his nose and when Juza puts the tissue in the trash bin next to the bed he pouts. “We can’t! It won’t be the same!”

With a simple pat on the head, Juza gently eases Kumon back into his pillow. “Then rest up for now, and maybe we’ll still have time if you get better quick.”

“Please, please!” Kumon slaps his hands together and squeezes his eyes shut. “Come on, body! Let me go on a Valentine’s date with my nii-san!”

Juza chuckles then and tucks his little brother in, making sure he’s comfortable. Kumon mutters a little  _ thank you _ as he sighs and tries to will his body into relaxing and recharging.

It’s not fair. It really isn’t. They had planned an entire weekend, coming home on Saturday to have a nice dinner with family and Sunday was supposed to be theirs. They were going to go to the baseball field and play for a bit, hit the sauna together, have a nice dinner and then go to this cafe that Tsumugi (moreso Banri, but Kumon wouldn’t admit that) recommended.

Instead, Kumon felt mildly ill Friday, was lightheaded but mostly functional on Saturday, then completely bedridden on Sunday.

Awful.

Kumon thinks some kind of cruel force out there is punishing him for something - what it is, he has no idea. He’s been a good kid. Done all his homework, helped with dishes on Thursday without making a fuss.. He even tidied up his side of the room before they left the dorms.

After letting out probably his tenth giant sigh of the morning, Kumon turns off his brain and lets the heavy blanket of sleep wash over him.

\---

When Kumon wakes in the afternoon, Juza's sitting on the corner of his bed doing something on his phone. 

"..Are you reading something?"

Juza blinks and looks up, startled. "Oh. You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Kumon rolls his eyes a little at how typically distracted his brother gets but smiles fondly. "Better. Kinda hungry."

In an instant, Juza is scrambling off the bed. "I'll get you some soup," and just like that, he's gone.

Kumon can't help but laugh a little at how earnest and eager Juza is. Maybe that's what they share, in their own ways. He leans over the bed to fumble through the sheets for his phone and sees that the Mankai chat has been rather busy while he was asleep.

"..Huh.."

As he scrolls and scrolls through all the messages, he feels like his heart is being squeezed tightly. Juza had let everyone know that Kumon wasn't feeling well and everyone had expressed such concern over him, offering to bring food or medicine or whatever they needed. It made him smile brightly, thinking about how loved and cared for he felt with all their friends at Mankai. How lucky he is, to have fallen into something so special with the most special person in his life.

After Kumon has sent a reply in the chat saying he's awake and feeling better, he starts looking on Instablam at pictures and videos of everyone else's cute Valentine's dates. ' _ Lucky..' _ He thinks, absolutely jealous of them all. But when Juza walks in with a tray of soup and orange juice for him, the warmth that washes over him makes him feel like maybe it's not so bad after all.

As Juza sets the tray up over Kumon's lap, Kumon leans in to give Juza a quick kiss on the cheek. When Juza looks at him curiously, Kumon just smiles. 

"Is this Omi's soup?"

"Ah.. You saw." Juza shakes himself back to earth and sits on the side of the bed. "Yeah. The Director and Sakyo came over while you were sleeping. They said they had to fight everyone off to not pile into the car."

Kumon laughs and picks up his spoon. "They're so funny. I like that they care so much."

Juza reaches over to fix Kumon's hair a bit and nods. 'Yeah.. Me, too."

Kumon beams at Juza and then takes his first sip of soup.

"..Wooaahh!! This is  _ amazing _ !! Omi is a god of soup, too!" 

They both laugh together and talk until Kumon falls back asleep.

\---

This time when he wakes up, Juza is nowhere to be seen. Kumon frowns but isn't otherwise too bothered - his brother has his own super-cool things to do, he's sure. 

Ahh, but waking up alone.. He groans and rubs at his eyes.  _ 'Thirsty..' _ When he reaches for his water bottle, he realizes it's empty and sighs.  _ 'Well, walking a little might be nice.' _

So up he goes, stretching his arms and his back before making his way out to the kitchen. The house is quiet, since nobody was supposed to be home today ( _ again, curse his sickness _ ) and he rinses out his bottle before filling it up again.

"Kumon!!"

Kumon nearly jumps out of his skin when he's caught off guard, whipping his head around to see -- "Oh, Nii-san."

"What are you doing up??" Juza's eyebrows furrow, rushing over to put his bag on the counter and checking Kumon's forehead. "You're still hot."

Kumon frowns and shakes his water bottle. "Well, I needed water!"

Juza looks at the bottle, then back at Kumon, then back at the bottle. "Ah.. Sorry, I forgot to refill it."

The guilty look on his brother's face makes Kumon feel like he just kicked a puppy, so he puts the bottle on the counter and holds Juza's cheeks. "It's okay. I know you're busy taking care of me today, I can do little things by myself, y'know?"

Juza's eyes slip shut as he exhales, leaning into Kumon's touch. "Yeah.. okay. Sorry."

Kumon smiles and shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. You're my perfect, cool big brother. It's okay." Quickly getting up on his tiptoes, he plants a little reassuring kiss on Juza's lips. "Okay?"

A warm smile spreads across Juza's lips, like an infection Kumon passed to him. "Yeah."

Kumon pats Juza's cheeks and then looks to the bag Juza had placed on the counter. He points at it. "Huh? What's that?"

Juza's cheeks start to blush, then, and he slowly goes over to reveal the contents. "Um, well I know you were really upset about today.. So I thought I'd get you something to make up for it."

Kumon's eyes widen and he quickly sprints into Juza's side. "What is it, what is it?! Open! Open!" His hands reach for the bag as Juza pulls out its contents, and -- it's a box of sweets. Chocolate sweets. A heart-shaped box of chocolates and baked goods. For him.

It doesn't take much time at all for Kumon to throw his arms around Juza's neck and give him the most eager, loving kisses ever. Juza welcomes it, too, giving back just as lovingly as he holds Kumon's waist in his hands and exchange kisses.

"So you're happy?" Juza asks hesitantly when they break for air, and Kumon holds Juza's face in his little hands again.

"I'm happy. Thank you, Nii-san," Kumon says as he leans in to kiss him again. 

It's so warm and pleasant when they kiss. Kumon always ignores the strain in his legs from leaning up to meet Juza who's leaning down to meet him halfway, which becomes easy when Kumon licks at Juza's lips and they open obediently. Kumon moans softly, his brother's tongue exploring his mouth always feels euphoric and he pulls himself closer just wanting more.

They stand there kissing for a few minutes, until Kumon's eyes snap open and he pulls away. "Eughh! My nose is running!" He grabs a tissue and blows into it while Juza silently reaches for a tissue to wipe his own face down.

And.. the absolute horror on Kumon's face when he sees it. "W-wait… did I.. did I get it on you?!"

Juza looks away, throwing the tissue in the trash. "..Just a little."

Kumon  _ wails _ , then, embarrassed and grossed out and--and just horrified! "Why didn't you say anything?? I don't wanna get all my snot on you!"

Juza just shrugs quietly and holds out the box again while Kumon mutters to himself about how gross he is. 

"So.. did you want to eat these?"

And how can Kumon say no to that face?

\---

They're sitting back on Kumon's bed, halfway through the box and a slew of funny videos on YouChube when Juza suddenly clears his throat. 

Kumon looks over curiously. 

Juza clears his throat again, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"Huh?! No way it's nothing, I can see it on your face! Tell me!"

Juza frowns a little, and Kumon sits up then to drop himself in Juza's lap and hold his face again. "Nii-chan, tell me." 

When Juza sighs, Kumon tilts his head. "..It's just that, you're right. Today was supposed to be special for us." Juza looks off to the side a little. "And today, I.. I wanted to take you."

Kumon blinks. "T… Take?"

"You know," Juza says softly, hands slowly wrapping around Kumon's waist. Kumon feels a chill run up his spine.

"O-oh," he blushes. They hadn't done..  _ that _ yet. Juza had always insisted it be when Kumon was ready, and just last week Kumon himself had suggested they do it on Valentine's day. How could he forget that, of all things?? How stupid! And rude, and insensitive, and-- "I mean.. We can still.."

Juza shakes his head. "If you can't even kiss me, I don't want to do more."

And he's right. Just the thought of getting more of his sick snot all over his dear brother makes him grossed out all over again. But well, the problem now was that Kumon was thinking about it. Thinking about Juza's hands all over him, about Kumon wrapping his legs around Juza's waist, the way Juza would feel  _ inside of him _ \--

Kumon whines and tucks his head into the crook of Juza's neck. "Nii-chan.." He pulls himself closer to Juza, pressing their bodies together and silently delighting in the way Juza grunts.

"Kumon," Juza says, but there's no real weight or anger to it. Like he's simply stating a fact, trying to remain as neutral as possible. Like he's still trying to decide how best to take care of Kumon right now, and whether that means putting his ass to bed or indulging him a bit.

And Kumon  _ really _ wants to be indulged.

He shifts himself closer then, hands gliding down Juza's shirt over his chest. "Juza," he whimpers, holding Juza's wrists and urging them to explore his body. 

Kumon can feel Juza lean into his ear, his voice now low and deep and clear as Kumon's own desires. "Kumon," he sighs, fingertips grazing just under Kumon's shirt so he gasps and wraps his arms around Juza's neck.

"Please, nii-chan," Kumon whispers. "Touch me?"

Juza groans into Kumon's ear then, his hands getting possessive as they grab Kumon's ass to lift him up and lie him down on the bed. Kumon wriggles as Juza lets him go, trying to get comfortable but Juza is on top of him just as fast, kissing all along his jawline and pushing up his shirt. 

Kumon can feel all the blood rushing through his body, electricity wherever Juza's body meets his. His breath stutters when Juza's hands start to tease at the waistband of his shorts, the elastic pulling back when Juza starts to focus on kissing up his stomach instead.

"Don't tease," Kumon pouts, his legs opening so Juza can better fit between them. 

"Kumon's so cute, I can't help it," Juza mutters, flicking his tongue out when he meets Kumon's nipple.

It makes Kumon nearly flinch off the bed, held down only by Juza's strong hand. He keeps wiggling as Juza licks and presses his lips over him, switching sides only once Kumon begs for more. Juza knows exactly how to get Kumon so perfectly riled up every time, with Kumon's hand in his hair and his voice broken at every edge.

"Please, please, Nii-chan, I want--"

Juza chuckles. "I know," he says, sliding a hand back down Kumon's shorts to palm at him through his underwear.

Kumon yelps, his hands flying to the mattress at the warm, hard touch of his brother. He tries rolling his hips into it, desperate and needy, and Juza holds him down with that damn hand again. 

Juza shifts to lean over Kumon again and kisses his cheek. "Let me do it," he says into Kumon's ear, and he absolutely melts into it.

Kumon closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling. Juza's hand presses against him, slow and steady, fingers dragging along like they don't know they're pulling at Kumon's every seam. "Please,  _ please _ ," he keeps whimpering, and when Juza finally pulls down his underwear Kumon bites his lip.

Juza licks at the sensitive spots on Kumon's neck while he tugs and strokes Kumon's hard-on, dragging out every touch until Kumon feels like he can't take it anymore.

"N-nii-sa-ah!" Kumon twitches, fingers digging into the bedsheets like his life depends on it. So good, so good, every time Juza touches him it's just  _ so good _ \--

As if he's reading his mind, Juza leans in to Kumon and gives him the warmest kisses, even for Kumon's fever-struck head. Kumon tilts his head, laying himself bare for Juza, begging for more,  _ more _ .

And as always, Juza obliges, licking long stripes behind his ear in the way that makes Kumon whimper, peppering kisses up and down his neck, his jaw. All while Juza's deft fingers continue working Kumon's cock, stroking him slow and twisting just right when he gets to the head. He spreads Kumon's precome up and down his cock and Kumon thinks he might die from how good it feels.

It never takes long for Kumon to get worked up by him. There's just something special when they touch each other - he thinks maybe this is what they're talking about when they say unconditional love. Kumon sighs with the thought of it and Juza slowly loosens one of Kumon's hands from the bed and kisses his knuckles.

"You look cute," he mumbles with a particularly long drag of his hand on Kumon and Kumon lets out the whiniest moan.

"N-not fair," Kumon whimpers, but when he turns to meet Juza's eyes they both know he wants more.

Juza links their fingers together as he shifts on top of him as he starts working him faster. "I love taking caring of you, Kumon. I want to keep you safe."

Kumon feels his thighs tremble and he bites his lower lip as his back arches off the bed. "Y-you don't think.. it's annoying?  _ Ah! _ W-when I get sick.."

Then Juza leans over him proper and gives his hand a squeeze. "Never," is all he says before kissing him deeply, licking his way into Kumon's mouth. "I love you," he mumbles between kisses, and that's all it takes to push Kumon over the edge.

He's loud when he comes, shouting Juza's name and getting himself all over Juza's hand and his own stomach. Like an instinct, he latches himself onto Juza almost immediately, curled up against him while he tries to catch his breath. Juza only laughs softly and kisses his head, reaching for a towel to clean him off.

"Hey, I need some room.."

Kumon shakes his head cutely, wrapping his arms around Juza. "I want you."

Juza peels his little brother off of him gently and kisses his wrist before wiping down his chest. "You know we can't.. You're still sick, you know."

"I don't feel sick anymore! Maybe you healed me!"

"It's just the adrenaline." Juza tossed the towel aside and kisses Kumon's forehead before tucking them in.

Kumon pouts, knowing his brother is right and sighs. He snuggles up close to Juza and rests his head against Juza's chest, listening to his heart beat. "..Tomorrow, if I'm better?"

"Yeah."

"Y'know, even though this wasn't what we planned, it was still pretty good, huh?"

Juza smiles and kisses the top of Kumon's head. 

"Yeah."


End file.
